Farewell is Goodbye
Farewell is Goodbye is a final cutscene in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Summary Every soldier must accept his own defeat, and choose the way to say goodbye. Plot Baker's platoon rests in Uden where all the 101st stationed after taking Koevering in the morning. Baker and Mac was talking about the status of Red and Corrion and the failure of Operation Market Garden. Baker revealed to Mac that he told his squad about Leggett's secret back in Normandy, as Baker wanted to talk furthur, Mac recommend Baker to visit Red. Baker drive to the medic tent where he met Corrion who had recover from his wounds. Sam is very angry that Baker hold Leggett's secret about Allen & Garnett death and angrily leave Baker. Baker met Gideon and revealed that Red was paralyzed and need Baker to spread the news to Red. Baker and Red met each other as Red is laying on the bed, they talk about their platoon situation and Baker told Red that he was paralyzed and going home. Baker sadly told Red that he is sorry and will find him when the war is over. Red asked that they are worth it and replied that Baker learned something. Baker left the tent devastated and ignore his squadmates. He went far from the camp and lay down at the tree to compose himself. He also took out his gun, then Leggett come and taunt Baker that he share Leggett's fate and criticize his decision that caused Leggett's demise. Meanwhile, Dawson saw Baker talking to nothing as he didn't know Baker was talking to Leggett's ghost. Later, Baker got up and climbs up the jeep to give a speech. He talks about how they lost their men in the eight days and told Red words about how they are worth it. He shows his determination to win the war and also question the disunity in the platoon. He threw his pistol to show the curse is nothing but something to blame on. As he ended the speech, the soldier remained surprised with Paddock respect baker for the speech. Corrion soon leaves with the question whether he will leave the squad or not. Transcript In their camp, after 9 days of fighting, the 101st had finally have some rest as the Operation had ended. The Allied infantry can take care the remaining Germans left behind Allied lines. Mac and Baker are smoking, leaning back on a jeep. Mac: So no word on Hartsock? Baker: No. It's been four days, but I think Holden got word Corrion was doing...He's okay, I think. So, that's good. Mac: Feels strange to lose, doesn't it? Baker: Just a bit. Ah, if XXX Corps had just been on time... Mac: We'd still be using a foolhardy plan from a foolhardy general. Montgomery got greedy...What's with you? Baker looks over to his squad, who are talking next to another jeep. Baker: I told them. Mac: About what? Baker: Leggett. What he did and...what I did. Mac: Matt! I told you never to do that. Baker: I know. It's just when... Mac: You should go check on Red. Baker drives to the tent where Red and Corrion are. Corrion comes out to talk to Baker. Corrion: The Doc, Gideon, wants to talk to you. Baker: So, you okay? Corrion: Matt...the whole time...the whole fucking time, you knew exactly what happened to them? Baker: Sam... Corrion: You know what, don't fucking do that. Don't stoically say my name and act like that--not now. Matt, we will never fight together again. Corrion walks away. Baker walks into the tent. Dr. Gideon: I've been waiting for you, Sergeant. We need to speak privately. Baker: How's Red? Dr. Gideon: That's why we need to speak privately. Now, he doesn't know anything yet. He's mostly been in and out of it for a few days now. Baker: Wait, wait, doesn't know what, Doc? Dr. Gideon: Well...he suffered some heavy trauma to his thoracic nerves, mostly lower--that's, uh, part of his spinal cord. Baker: Doc, what are you saying? Dr. Gideon: He's paralyzed. He doesn't know. I wanted him to find out from someone he trusted. He asks about you most of the time...when he's conscious. Baker comes to Red's side. Red wakes up. Red: You get knocked out a bunch while I was gone? Baker: No. Red: Who took my place? Baker: Paddock, for now. Red: (scoff) Wow, Paddock. Mister Deathwish. Baker: Red...um...there's something we gotta talk about. Red: Is everyone okay? I heard about Friar. But is everyone else okay? Baker: Every one is okay. But, uh...it's you, Joe. Red: What? Baker: God, uh...you're going home. You're going home to Erma and Carol. And you're gonna be a dad--You're gonna be a great dad. That building...when it fell on us...uh... Red: Mat... Baker: You're not gonna walk again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...Look at me. Nothing...Nothing is going to stop me from finding you when this is all over. You're my best friend, Red. Red: Were any of us...worth it? Baker: Yes. Red: At least, you've learned something. Baker leaves the tent. Zanovich and Dawson are waiting for him. Zanovich: How is he? Baker: Zano, I can't... Baker stressed from the situation he is in, leave the camp and into the wilderness but not too far. He find the nearest tree he could find and lie down to go through the guilt he is facing. He pulled out his pistol to look at the title again "To Matthew: Brothers in Arms". As Baker looks at his pistol, Leggett comes back as Baker's guilt to taunt him Leggett's Ghost: Now this looks familiar. It would appear we have much more in common than you'd originally thought. 'Bulletproof Matt Baker' reduced to tears at the loss of a friend. Leggett's ghost starts to circle around Baker. Baker: It's not the same. Leggett: Well, that's the rub, isn't it? It is the same. You stand, knees buckling under the weight of your own guilt. You are history repeating itself. Baker: I'm still alive. That's more than I can say for you! Leggett's ghost kneels in front of Baker. As Leggett continued to taunt Baker, Dawson who saw Baker from a far away seems to be talking someone that he can't see. Leggett: Are you? There's not much to say about me, Matthew. I was weak and frail. And was crushed by a secret you told me to keep. Baker: I was protecting you. Leggett: Is this the same protection you offered Franky? He trusted in you, Matthew--much as the others did--but they aren't here either! Exactly how much is your protection worth? Baker: Stop. Please... Leggett: This is not your stop. There's more road ahead. Tell me, Matthew. You've made it through hell. How do you feel about snow? Baker: I can handle snow. Baker walks over to his squad with the pistol in his hand. Dawson follows him. Dawson: Where are you going with that bloody gun? Baker: I'm surprised a Higher Power didn't already give you an answer. Dawson: Well, I think you should slow down. Baker: Can't. People to see. Baker hops onto the hood of a jeep. Baker: All right, everyone, fall in on me! Let's move it. The men gather around Baker. Baker: Men, it's been ten days. And there's not a man among us who didn't give everything he had. Some gave more. We lost Franky. Friar and Marsh...and Red. The collapse broke part of his back--paralyzed him. He won't ever walk again. But he can talk...And you know what he said? He asked me if any of us were worth it. We've all made mistakes. We've all questioned what we're doing here. And we all feel burdened by the cost of the fight. Especially in the face of defeat. But I am not retreating. I'm standing along side all of you. I'm still standing right here. I'll walk us straight into Berlin, if it's asked of us, and it probably will be. And I know some of you don't trust me right now. Some of you are clinging to superstition. That ends right now. I know we feel like we need something to blame. But it's just a goddamn gun! (Baker tosses the gun) So, here we are--Brothers, Fathers, Saints, and Sinners. Let's bring this fight back to the Germans. Paddock: Well, shit. If you're going to use all them pretty words. Corrion: I can't. (walks away) Baker: What is it that makes a great soldier? Is it his brain...or his heart? Characters *Field Marshall Bernard Montgomery (mentioned) *First Sergeant Gregory "Mac" Hassay *Staff Sergeant Matthew Baker *Staff Sergeant Joseph Hartsock *Sergeant Franklin Paddock *Corporal Jacob Campbell (does not speak) *Corporal Samuel Corrion *Corporal Thomas Zanovich *Private First Class Timothy Connor (does not speak) *Private First Class Jack Courtland (does not speak) *Private First Class Mike Dawson *Private First Class Kevin Leggett (Ghost/Hallucination) *Private First Class James Marsh (mentioned) *Private First Class Dale McCreary (does not speak) *Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell (mentioned) *Private Franky LaRoche (mentioned) *Gideon Gallery Baker Farewell Is Goodbye.jpg|Matthew Baker telling Red he is paralyzed Trivia * Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters